


The Destiny Of The Dark Swan

by onceuponahook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Swan, F/M, Gen, MY BAE, Meta, once upon a time meta, season five, season five theory, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahook/pseuds/onceuponahook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's family - David, Snow, Henry, Killian and Regina - are left devastated after Emma sacrificed herself to become the Dark One. They begin their search for answers, solutions, and hopefully, a way to save the savior. It's a rocky road and they do not always agree, but they can agree on one thing - they will help Emma. Whatever the costs. OUaT season 5 meta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I am back from the dead! Or well... sort of.  
> It's been like a month since I last uploaded something after I promised myself I would write more often (which I did) but then my laptop started throwing tantrums and I was forced to take a break from writing and uploading until I could buy a new laptop. I'm sorry about all that. Anyways, here I am again, this time with a slightly different story. This is a season five meta I wrote (before my laptop broke down) and it's going to be a two-shot, so keep your eyes open for chapter 2. I wrote this before any spoilers came out, so please forgive me for any inaccuracies!  
> Enjoy!

* * *

The words took the air right from his lungs. _I love you._ He had been patient with her, hadn't pushed her to say, hadn't said it himself, and here it was. 

She tells him _I love you._

And for a moment, everything is perfect and he is so happy and he wants to open his mouth - wants to tell her _I love you too_ but she pushes him away before he can, and she holds up the dagger in the sky.

"NO! EMMA DON'T DO THIS!"

He calls after her although he knows it is no use. She will always make this choice. She is the savior. She must save everyone.

He just wishes he could tell her that he felt the same, hold her hand a little longer, caress her cheek, kiss her soft lips.

He watches as the dark clouds of magic whirl around her, hungrily absorbing her the longer she stands there. She doesn't break eye contact with him.

He can see the light fading in her eyes as the magic seems to be dissapearing - and taking her along. He locks eyes with her once more and she mouths something to him. She mouths " _Find me_ " before the a bright flash blinds Killian and forces him to look away. When he turns back, Emma is gone.

The dagger falls to the ground.

It now bears not Rumplestilskin's name - but _hers._

 

_Emma Swan._

* * *

 

The cloud of darkness whirls around her and she focuses on the one thing she knows will never leave her.

_Killian._

He holds his hand up to protect his eyes against the bright flashes of magic coming from the dagger that Emma is holding in the air. He doesn't break eye contact. Not once. His eyes are teary and she can hear him screaming but his voice already sounds distant, and somewhere in the back she hears her parent's sobs and her father yelling her name, but everything is already so far away. She can feel the power coursing through her veins and her heart is beating in her chest and all she can think is away, _I need to get away from here. I have to protect my family._

She feels the world around her changing, shifting. She looks at Killian one more time, mouthing the words " _Find me._ " before everything goes black.

* * *

 

He watches how his daughter says something to Killian, puts his hand over her heart and holds back tears. She pushes him aside, just far enough that he is safe. Killian is screaming her name, but Emma doesn't listen.

Before David can run to her and stop her, keep his little girl safe, Emma holds up the dagger, causing all the dark magic to flow towards her, towards the dagger. He screams her name, begs his daughter, _please,_ and he feels his wife pulling him close.

They stare in disbelief at the cloud of dark magic that has started forming around Emma, knowing there is no way to stop it. They lost their little girl. _Again._

Tears are streaming down Snow's face and he wants to comfort his wife, tell her it will be okay, but now, even David is not so certain of that.

He catches one last glimpse of Emma, tears streaming down her face, not breaking eye contact with Killian.

There is a bright flash in the sky and all are forced to look away. When they turn around, Emma is gone and on the ground lays the dagger.

On the dagger says the name of what used to be Rumplestitskin

 

It now says _Emma Swan._

* * *

Killian returns from the crossroad to Henry, who is at home, waiting patiently until his family comes home again. Killian has just lost the love of his life to the dark one - again. And now he has to confront her son.  
In his head are still the last words she spoke to him.  _I love you._

He wants nothing but to kiss her and tell her that he loves her too. But she is gone. 

Killian opens the door and calls the boy's name.

"Henry? Are you here?"

The boy answers and excitingly starts to talk about now being the author, but the look on the pirate's face makes him stop.

"What is it? What happened?"

"Rumplestiltskin - the dark one - he died. The dark magic came free. It was dangerous, Henry. Tried to kill Regina."  
Killian pauses. It is still too painful to talk about. The terrified look on Emma's face is still fresh in his memory.

"What happened Killian? Where is mom?"

At that moment, David, Snow and Regina entered the tiny apartment. Henry sees them. Sees the tears running down their faces. He staggers back.

"No. Mom. Where is she? Where is my mom?!" Henry's voice cracks. He stares at Killian, somehow hoping he would say something. Tell him it isn't true. That his mother is safe. But Killian stays silent.

Realisation hits him and a wave of sadness and pain washs over him. Henry falls to the ground and throws the book away angrily. He starts sobbing and hides his face behind his hands.

"I just want my mom."

Killian sits down on the ground next to him. "She's a hero, Henry. She saved everyone."

Henry lifts up his head and sighs. "I want her here."

"I know, lad. I want that too. But that won't help her now."

"What do you know?! BECAUSE OF YOU SHE'S GONE!"

The boy gets up and runs towards his bedroom. Killian stands up and yells after him. "HENRY! WAIT!"

But Henry has already slammed the door closed.

A hand on his shoulder is what stops him from going after the boy. Regina gives him a pitying look.

"Let me, Killian. He'll be okay."

Killian sighs and nods. He understands the lad needs time to process everything, but that doesn't make his words any less painful.

* * *

A knock on the door startled Killian. Who the hell would come here at this hour?

It was late at night, and Killian was on his ship. Snow and Charming had offered him a bed at their loft - Emma's bed, but he couldn't spend one minute there without his swan being next to him. So he stayed on his ship, the only place that didn't remind him of Emma, but she was on his mind the entire time either way.

Killian stood up from the chair he had fallen asleep in (or had tried to), and walked towards the door. Maybe, just maybe, it was his swan. Maybe Emma had come to find him. Maybe she came back. Hope fluttered in his chest. They would find a solution to this, _together._

He opens his door and his heart stops.

In front of him, is not Emma, but her son.  _Henry._

In his arms he held the storybook. He looked ... exhausted. Killian opened the door further and let the boy in. "Does Regina know you are here?" Henry nodded. "She dropped me off." There was only one reason why Henry would come to him and bring his storybook.

_Emma._

Henry stood in the middle of the room. Killian's heart dropped. He felt for the boy. His mother, his own mother had turned into the greatest form of evil to exist in this world to save everyone. She was a hero, and both Killian and Henry were proud of her, but they also missed her terribly.

"Killian?" He looked up at the lad. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry what I said the other day. It's... It's not your fault." Henry's voice quivered as he spoke. "I just want her here." Killian pulled the lad into a hug. "I know, Henry. I want that too."

"There has to be a way to undo it, right? It's a long shot, but we can try. And if I remember correctly, there is a little boy who happens to be an expert at fairy tale stuff."

Henry scoffed. "I'm not little."

"You are to me."

"Yeah but only 'cause you're like 500."

"Good point. Now, will you help me?"

Henry jumped up and grabbed the fairytale book. "YES!" And then all serious: "We need a name for our operation, though."

He thought for a second. "Operation Swan? Or is that too cliché for you?"

"Perfect! Let's start now!"

Killian smiled at the boy's optimism. Yes, they would find a way. They would save her. No matter what it takes, no matter how long it takes, no matter where the would have to travel, they would never ever give up on her. That much he knew.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cut to three months later. They still haven't found anything and they become desparate. Can they save the savior?

_Three months later_

Killian throws the book across the room.

He can't believe that after such a long time of searching, they still hadn't found a thing. Weeks - no months, of research had let to nothing. They still had no idea how to bring back Emma. 

According to each and every source, the darkness had to be tied to something, to someone, and now that someone was Emma. The only way to get rid of it, was to pass it on to someone else, and even if they had someone or something to pass it on to, Emma would die and there was no way that Killian would ever let that happen.

There had to be another way, but with every fallback in their search, Emma's family began to lose more hope.

David picked up the book and handed it to Killian. "I take it the book didn't give us the answer we hoped for?" He shook his head. "What if..?" David squeezed his shoulder. "Hey man, now is not the time to lose hope. Emma needs us." Killian smiled softly. 

"I know."

It had been so long, since he had last held her. In his heart was a hole where Emma used to be. His hands craved to hold hers and his arms wanted nothing but to wrap them around her petite frame. He wanted here. He wanted her home. 

They all knew where she was. Where she had hidden herself, for their safety. They never visited her. She wasn't herself, and as much as it hurt to admit, they were frightened of her. She has become unpredictable, hungry for power. One wrong step and you're done for.

Belle entered the room with two more books. "Here," she tells the two men, "Maybe these will hold the answer."

She wanted to leave them again, but something held her back. "What is it, Belle?" Killian noticed her hestitation.

"I'm sorry, Killian, David, but these are the last two books I could find even remotely related to the subject. We're just grasping at straws now. I'm afraid if those two books don't hold the answer you're looking for, you must understand ..."

Killian's heart sank in his chest. No... This can't be happening. Rage overcame him and he pushed over the table with their research. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE! YOU'RE LYING." He points an accusing finger at Belle. She stammers back. 

Someone pulls Killian back. 

"Killian! Stop!" David tries to bring some sense into him. 

Killian breaks down and sinks to the floor. "No... This can't be. There has to be a way."

David kneels down next to him. "We won't give up, Killian. We have to have hope."

Snow runs into the library, her face pale. 

David pulls Killian from the ground. "What is it?"

 

"We found something"

* * *

Her and Regina had spent days searching in Regina's vault for clues. Spells, wands, magical books, potions. They tried everything, but so far, nothing they found seemed to work. Regina was currently searching through a big, old book with a black cover. It was said that the book could cure anything and help anyone, although Snow had her doubts. After searching for three months straight how to defeat the Dark One once and for all, surely they must have found something by now? She knows she shouldn't lose hope, but after all that's happened over the last three months, she can't help but do lose faith.

Every few days, Emma would come into town. Sometimes good, and in control of her magic, other times full of anger and out of control. 

Both are just as painful to see.

Snow can't stand the look in her daughter's eyes. They are full of fear, fear of herself. Of what she might do when she loses control. 

She hasn't killed anyone, thankfully. Not yet, anyways. There were some close calls, but every time there was someone there to talk her out of it. 

Most times that person was Killian.

Snow was more grateful for his presence than she'd like to admit. He managed to get through to Emma. It hurt him a lot, to see Emma suffer the way she did, but not once did he hestitate to go out and face her. 

Killian had also become sort of a father figure for Henry. It's great for Henry to have Regina, but for some things Henry would go to Killian, knowing he would understand him. Henry and Killian were Emma's boys. They loved her more than anything, and they would do anything to bring her back. 

Suddenly, Regina jumped up. Her chair tipped over and hit the floor, causing a loud bang. Snow turned around and looked at her expectantly.

"I found something!" Regina grabbed the book and rushed over to Snow. She pointed to a paragraph in the dusty book. 

"This is about a sorcerer, the most powerful sorcerer of all. His magic is the strongest, lightest magic in existance, and it is said he can defeat the greatest dark powers." Snow could barely believe it. After weeks of searching, they finally found something that could help them. "Well, what is his name? And where do we find him?"

"He's called Merlin, and according to this, he lives in ... Camelot. Great." Regina huffed. 

"So he's not in Storybrooke." Snow sighed. "Another dead end."

Regina read further in the book, trying to find something else. "Not so fast, Mrs Charming. It says here, 'Merlin travelled to another realm, Misthaven, to defeat a great source of dark magic. This realm is also known as The Enchanted Forest.'" Regina and Snow looked at each other. "Which means..."

"He is in Storybrooke."

* * *

Killian looked at the house in front of him. It was an ordinary, but old house. The brick house had filthy windows, the wooden porch looked like it could collapse at any time. There were spiderwebs everywhere and the plants in the garden had grown over the street. 

"You're sure this is the right adress?" David asked Regina for about the 100th time. She sighed. "Yes, David, I'm the mayor here. I know what documents to look at when searching for someone." 

Killian turned around to face Regina. "And this wizard person.." "Merlin." Snow corrected him. "Merlin. You're sure he can.. help us?" 

Regina sighed again, clearly getting annoyed by the Charmings. "Look, we've been over this. This is possibly the only chance we've got, Guyliner." 

Killian decided to ignore Regina's snarl. Instead, he walked through the garden straight towards the front door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina called after him. Killian turned around.

"I'm going to knock."

Snow and Charming quickly followed him into the overgrown garden. Regina hestitated, but soon walked after the Charmings.

Killian stepped onto the old porch and raised his hand to knock, but before he could, the door already flew open. 

In the door stood a small man. He was old, very old. His hair was white and his eyes hid many years of pain and suffering. He looked more like a dwarf than a magician. 

He put his hands on his hips and snarled: "Who the hell are you?"

"Oi! We could say the same about you." Killian, taken aback by the man's rudeness, barked back.

Snow elbowed Killian and stepped forward. "Hi. My name is Snow White. We were wondering if you might be able to help us." 

The man gave the bunch a questioning look. "You are Merlin right?" Charming asked.

At that, the old man replied, "I haven't been called that in a long time." He opened the door further and let the group in.

"So, what can I help you with? Cure ailments, give advice, help with a quest maybe?" 

"Sort of." Merlin raised an eyebrow. 

"We ... need you", Snow inquired, "To defeat the Dark One."

Merlin took a step back and bumped against the table. "The Dark One? I can't help with that, I'm sorry."

"Please," Killian begged, "You are our last hope." 

"I'm sorry I can't help you. See, good and evil are complicated things. They are forever intertwined, as there is good in the world, there must also be evil. Evil can never be defeated, not entirely. It can be captured, exterminated, or trapped, but the dark lives on in the bones of other men. It will live on."

Killian walked up to the short man and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him slightly. "You are wrong!" he fumed. "I will save her from the darkness! I will!"

He let Merlin go. "I won't give up on her." he sobbed.

Merlin brushed off his robe. "Very well. I'll bring her help. Let's go pay her a visit, shall we?" Before anyone was able to protest, they were covered in thick clouds of purple smoke. When the smoke vanished, they were in a little cabin in what seemed to be the woods near Storybrooke. The living room was incredibly small. There was a couch, an old tv on the left and a fireplace on the right. There was an archway leading to the kitchen, and two doors. One leading outside, and one leading to what Killian guessed was the bedroom. 

In the middle of the room stood Emma.

But she looked nothing like Emma. Not the Emma they knew.

Her hair was in a ponytail at the back of her head, her face was pale and she wore all black leather. 

They had never seen her before as the Dark One.

_Not like this._

Not up close, not with her eyes full of tears and her hands trembling with fear.

Not with the terrified look in her eyes when she saw her loved ones. 

 

It hurt more than Killian had ever imagined.

" _Emma_."

"Killian, you... You came back for me?"

He smiled softly. "Aye."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "But my magic.. I could kill you!"

Charming stepped forward, next to Killian. "That's why we talked to him -" he points to Merlin. "He can help you." The five of them turned towards Merlin, but he put up his hands in defense. "I said no such thing."

"But you said -" Merlin raises his hand to silence Killian. "I said we would bring her help. I never said _I_ was that help." They look at him puzzled, but before they can ask him what he means, the wizard dissapears in a cloud of smoke.

"Well, so much for the help of the magical dwarf." Regina snarks. 

Bright flashes of magic catches the attention of the small group. They turn towards the source. 

Emma stands in the room, dark flares of magic flying from her hands, beginning to whirl around in the room. Tears are streaming down her face. She falls to her knees. "Please," she begs them, "You have to get out of here. I can't control it." 

"No!" Charming yells, hoping he can hear her over the strong wind blowing through the little cottage. "We won't leave you here!" Killian adds. 

He isn't going to lose her. Not again.

The wind only grows stronger and the magic darker.

"Emma! You have to listen to me! You have to fight this! Contain it!" Her family screams, hoping this helps, hoping she can hear them. 

It doesn't work.

Killian suddenly starts walking forward, into the whirlwind of magic. "Killian, what are you doing?!" David tries to stop him, but he gets pushed away.

Killian feels the wind plucking at him, pulling him along, away from Emma. But he keeps walking, keeps fighting agains the storm as he nears the centre of it.

The fighting seems hopeless, but he doesn't give up. At some point, the wind gets so strong he seems to be moving more backwards than forwards. 

Suddenly, the contition changes. 

The storm is gone and the howling of the wind can no longer be heard.

Around him is a whirlwind of magic.

He is in the eye of the storm.

And in the eye of the storm, sits a fragile figure, on her knees, her head in her hands. He can hear her heartbroken sobs from here.

It feels like his heart was ripped from his chest.

She looks up. "Killian? How did you - ?"

"I really wanted to see my swan again." 

She smiles sweetly at that.

"But you shouldn't be so close to me. I can't control it. I'm dangerous." she stammered.

"Don't you know, love? I'm quite the survivor."

Emma sobbed. "No, Killian! I can't!" 

He reached out his hand. "Don't touch me!"

It felt like something had just pierced his heart. "Emma, please."

"I can't hurt you! I don't want to lose you, Killian! I can't lose you! Everyone I've told that I loved them is _dead_. I don't want to lose _you_!" Her voice quivered as she spoke.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him, not afraid of the magic sparkling from her fingertips. Blue eyes met green and he had never been so sure of something quite his whole life.

" _I love you, too."_

Her eyes grew wide with shock, but they quickly softened. 

She leaned in, and Killian felt her lips touch his. A blast of magic coursed through the two of them and the whirlwind of dark magic around them dissapeared. 

"What the -" 

David and Snow rushed towards their daughter. "Emma! You're okay! You did it!" They squeezed her tightly. Even Regina came to give Emma a hug. "Glad you're back."

"What happened? How did you defeat the darkness?"

"Killian. He.. He kissed me."

A big grin appeared on Snow's face. "True loves kiss. I should've known."

Emma blushed.

"Let's go home." Snow grabs David by his sleeve and pulls him outside. Regina is already waiting for them outside the cabin.

Emma turns to her boyfriend.

"I love you." she whispers.

He pulls her close and kisses her forehead.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! It would mean the world if you would write a review. Thank you!!


End file.
